renaissance
by elina31
Summary: suite a une erreure lors d'un rituel FemHarry(Rosea),Draco,Hermione et Blaise renaissent dans le monde de ne possede pas KHR


Sa _n'aurait jamais du se produire._ Rosea avait pourtant pris toute les précautions possible,ou alors toute évidence,elle avait tort,et avait payer le prix de son erreur . En soit mourir ne la dérangeait pas -c'était déjà arriver,après tout-,non ce qui l'a dérangeait était d'avoir emmener Draco,Blaise et Hermione avec elle.

Ce qu'il s'était passer était très simple,vraiment. Après la guerre elle s'était lancée dans la recherche et plus particulièrement dans la recherche sur le contrôle des éléments .Elle avait un jour eue l'idée de fouiller la bibliothèque Black et avait trouver un rituel qui pourrait appeler les éléments et qui l'interresser beaucoup,malheureusement il nécessiter 4 personnes . Elle était alors partie voir Hermione pour savoir si elle voulait bien l'aider,bien sur Hermione étant elle-même avait vu ce rituel comme une chance de pouvoir élargir ses connaissances. Draco était le suivant auquel elle avait demande(ils s'était très rapprocher après la guerre,au point de se voir comme frères et sœurs),lui aussi avait dit oui,il avait également proposer son ami Blaise comme 4 eme . Elle ne le connaissez pas aussi bien,bien sur,mais lui avait demander quand même et Blaise avait accepter . Ils avaient procéder au rituel une semaine après,et tout s'était bien dérouler jusqu'à la toute fin:leurs boucliers avaient lâchés et les éléments,alors libérés,s'en étaient pris a eux et les avaient tués.

Voici donc pourquoi ils étaient tous la,dans la version blanche de la gare de King's Cross,tous assis sur un banc a attendre un déluge éventuel .Et Rosea pour la première fois depuis longtemps ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Blaise pov:

 _Je suis mort_.Cette phrase passait en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je n'en voulait pas a Rosea, se n'était pas sa faute:comment aurait-elle plus prévoir que nos boucliers ne se serais pas assez puissants ?En tout cas mourir était une expérience plutôt étrange(qui aurait pu penser qu'on aller dans un _gare_ après la mort?)En tout cas ce n'est pas aussi stressant que je pensait que se serait . Les autres était silencieux a cote de moi,mais je pouvait voir qu'ils était tous en manque de mots,alors je décidais de prendre la parole.

\- ''Alors,ont fait quoi maintenant?''je demandais calmement

-''ont est dans l'entre-deux''nous dit Rosea en se tordant les mains,un peu nerveuse''les trains sur les quais nous permettent de renaitrent,ou alors je suppose qu'on peut simplement choisir de passer dans la mort a proprement dite''

-''C'est a la fois exacte et faux ma chérie ''nous dit une voix venant de notre gauche,nous faisant sursauter et en me retournant j'eus le choc de ma vie(mort?),la mère de Rosea,Lili Potter se tenait la,les larmes aux yeux . Pendant un moment il n'y eu plus aucun bruit,puis :

-''Maman ?''demanda Rosea la gorge serrer

-''Oui,chérie,c'est bien moi''lui répondit Lili

Rosea courut alors dans les bras de sa mère,toutes deux pleurant maintenant . La scène était touchante et autant qu'il semblait qu'aucune des deux femmes ne voulaient se détacher de l'autre,Lili repoussa doucement Rosea,sécha ses larmes et lui dit gentiment :

-''Je suis désolée chérie,mais j'ai des chose a vous dire très importantes''

-''qu'y a t-il mme Potter ?''demanda alors Draco,voyant que Rosea n'était pas en état de le faire

-''C'est assez long,nous devrions aller nous asseoir avant de commencer''dit Lili en désignant alors du doigt un table de café avec tout se qu'il faut pour un thé dessus.

Je fus surpris de voir cette table comme je suis assez sur qu'elle n'était pas la avant et partager un regard surpris avec les autres,avant que Hermione ne hausse les épaules et s'avance pour prendre un siège. Draco et moi avons alors suivi son exemple pendant que Lili conduisez Rosea a une chaise a coté d'elle. Une fois tous assis et que Rosea eu sécher toutes ses larmes et repris contenance,Lili repris la parole :

-''Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par vous dire exactement ou vous êtes. L'explication de ma fille est exacte mais incomplète. Les trains permettent effectivement de renaitrent mais la renaissance se fait en fait dans un autre monde. C'est la que j'interviens:j'ai était envoyer pour vous faire une proposition:vous pouvez soit rejoindre vos familles respectives ,soit prendre un train et partir pour la prochaine grande aventure''

-''Mais pourquoi nous ?''demanda alors Hermione clairement méfiante

-''Et quesque vous voulez ?''Draco exigea tout aussi méfiant qu'Hermione

A vrai dire jetait tout aussi curieux et méfiant que ces deux et Rosea était de toute évidence aussi curieuse vu le regard qu'elle lancer a sa mère.

-''C'est vrai maman,une telle proposition ne peut pas être gratuite''dit alors Rosea

Lili soupira puis dit :''Il n'y a aucun piège,le fait est que vous n'auriez pas dut mourir a 21 ans,malheureusement ont ne peut pas vous faire revenir dans votre monde car vous être trop nombreux et vous bouleverseriez l'équilibre . Si vous choisissez la renaissance vous pourrez également conserver vos souvenirs et connaissances mais votre magie sera remplacée par le pouvoir de la dimension ou vous renaitrer. Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir a ce que vous voulez faire,je vais vous laisser seul et revenir dans 10 minutes''et avec un dernier sourire,elle était partie.

Je me tourne alors vers les autres et dit :''alors vous en penser quoi ?''

Ce fut Rosea qui pris la parole en premier :''Je ne sais pas,mais dans tous les cas je ne vous abandonnerais pas . Tu en pense quoi Hermione ?''

''J'avoue que l'idée de renaître me tente bien,mais j'ai peur aussi,ont n'aura plus notre magie''avoua t-elle

''C'est vrai,mais depuis quand ta peur de si peu Granger?Il suffit d'apprendre a maîtriser se nouveau pouvoir et de nous retrouver si ont est disperser et tout ira bien''lui répondit Draco.

Je reflechie un peu puis dit :''C'est décider alors,ont prend la renaissance.''

A ce moment la,Lili revient et nous demanda si ont avait fait notre choix,ce fut Rosea qui répondit :''Ont a choisi la renaissance maman.''

''Ho,je vois''répondit Lili tristement''d'accord,dans se cas monter dans un train et je vous souhaite bon voyage ''

Elle sera alors Rosea aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras puis se tourna vers nous et nous sera aussi mais beaucoup plus doucement. Draco,en ayant mare d'attendre,ouvrit la marche vers le train le plus proche (celui nommé KHR Express)sous nos rires pour son impatience . Une fois installer dans nos sièges,le train se mis en route et le sommeil me pris d'un coup,bien que j'ai eu le temps de voir mes compagnons piquer du nez aussi.

* * *

Hermione pov:

Au moment ou je me suis reveillée,il faisait noir et mon corps sembler comprimer dans une sorte de poche . En soit,c'etait une bonne nouvelle:sa voulait dire que ma renaissance s'etait bien passer.J'essayer de bouger un peu et ma main toucha alors un corps et je su instinctivement que c'etait Draco . lui aussi savait apparement qui j'etait car il se saisi de ma main et ne la lacha plus . Je me sentait alors un peu mieux,rassurée de savoir que je ne serais pas seule dans cette vie,meme si je ne lui avouerais jamais . Et sur ses pensées rassurantes ,je m'endormie.

Je fus reveiller plus tard au millieu de ma sieste par une douleur incroyable et la sensation d'etre tirée vers le bas et senti plus que je vit Draco etre tiré avant moi. Soudain mon cerveau compris se qu'il se passer:ont etait en train de naitre... _et merde ,c'est Draco l'ainé..._

L'accouchement duré trop longtemps a mon gout:sa faisait deja 4-5 heures,quand tout d'un coup je fus eblouie par une lumiere trop vive pour mes yeux de bebe habitues a l'obscurité et sentie des mains me soulever et j'eu alors atrocement mal,au point que je me mis a hurler et de toute mes toute evidence je n'etait pas la seule a souffrir:je pouvait entendre Draco hurler aussi a cote de moi,ce qui me força d'ailleur a arreter de crier car lui aussi pouvait sans doute m'entendre.

La personne(surement une infirmiere) qui me tenais avait fini de me laver maintenant et malgres le bruit ambiant je pu quand meme entendre l'infirmiere dire:''felicitation mr et mme Yamamoto,ce sont un garçon et une fille!''apres quoi elle me tendis avec Draco a une belle femme aux trait asiatiques et aux cheveux noirs qui devait etre ma nouvelle mere . Elle m'a calais confortablement dans ses bras et je la regarda comme elle nous sourie avec amour avant que je tourner ma tete a gauche pour regarder l'homme qui devait etre mon nouveau pere . Il avait des cheveu noirs et une grande stature et nous regarder attendris. _Je les aime deja._

''comment les appellent-on Miyako?''demanda alors notre pere

''je pensait a Akane pour notre fille et a Akira pour notre fils qu'en pense tu?''

''C'est parfait,mon amour.''lui repondit-il en souriant

 _Yamamoto Akane et Yamamoto Akira...sa me plait_.Et sur cette pensee,je m'endormie.

* * *

pov Rosea;

Je me suis reveillée dans le noir complet . En tout cas ma renaissance a l'air de s'etre bien passée,alors je ne vais pas trop me plaindre.J'espere juste que cette fois j'aurais une famille potable et qui ne me traiteras pas comme un elfe de maison.J'espere aussi revoir un jour mes amis,ils me manque deja.

Je ne sais ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette poche etroite,mais j'ai vite maudit le jour de l'accouchement.C'etait tres douloureux de naitre,mais le plus douloureux etait apres,lors du decolement de mes poumons.J'ai hurler comme je n'ai jamais hurler tellement c'etait insoutenable.L'infirmiere qui me tenait m'a alors lavée puis me tendis a une femme qui doit etre ma mere en disant:

"felicitation mr et mme Sawada,c'est une fille".

Je regarder alors ma mere;elle etait magnifique avec de cours cheveux cheveux chatains,une ossature fine et des yeux bruns qui me regardait avec tant d'amour que je l'ai aimée tout de suite . Elle prie alors la parole et dit:''Comment veut tu l'appeller Iemitsu?"

C'est alors que je pris concience de l'homme a cote de maman et qui doit etre mon pere . Il etait blond et grand et ne ressembler en rien a mon autre pere James . En plus quelque chose me derangeait chez lui,sans doute son sourire enorme qui le faisait ressembler a un imbecile a qui ont vient d'annoncer que Noel etait en avance cette année.

''Ont peut l'appeller hikari,car elle est a present notre lumiere,quand pense tu cherie?"

"Sawada me plait."repondit-elle en souriant

Oui,elle avait raison c'est tres beau. Et bien au moins mon nouveau pere peut etre idiot mais il a bon gout pour les prenoms. sur cette pensée presque joyeuse je m'endormie dans les bras de ma nouvelle maman.

* * *

Blaise pov:

Je m'etait reveiller dans un sorte de poche etroite et remplie d'un liquide . Je pense que je me trouve dans le ventre de ma future mere,ce qui veut dire que la renaissance c'est bien passée. _J'espere juste etre l'ainé._

L'accouchement est allé vite et relativement sans douleur : la seule vrai douleur que je ressenti a etait lors du decollement des poumons,et meme la,elle n'a pas duré longtemps.L'infirmiere presente l'avait lavé rapidement puis donner a une femme qui doit etre sa mere,puis elle dit:"felicitation mr et mme Hibari,c'est un garçon."Sa nouvelle mere sourie puis dit doucement a l'homme a cote d'elle(son pere de toute evidence):

"Comment veut tu l'appeller?"

"Ont pourrais l'appeller Hiro"repondit l'homme

"Hibari Hiro sa sonne bien"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles,je decidais que dormir un peu serais une bonne idée.


End file.
